Come For Me Naruto
by demonboynaruto
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are on a mission and Sakura shows Naruto how much he means to her i know it sounds like every other story but this one is different i think...
1. Chapter 1

_**Come For Me Naruto**_

_**AN-This is my first story I'm not sure if I will write another one after I finish this one it depends if people like my work there have been many stories that have inspired me to write my own and here are some of the authors that inspired me spazzgirl, Anomynous Nin, Gashadokuro, and Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura from and The Silent Knight, DasDeke from I think all of these authors and more for giving me the inspiration to write a story and if anyone of you authors read this story I hope you like it just like I loved all of yours and to all other readers/authors enjoy and feel free to comment favorite it whatever you want I don't care if you hate it you can tell me everyone's entitled to their own opinion Enjoy.**_

_**Bold**__ Kyuubi and IS (inner sakura)_

_Italic_thought

A spiky blonde head bobbed through the forest at a great speed. Alongside the blonde boy was a cotton candy color haired young woman. Naruto, the blonde boy, had a happy look on his face. Sakura, the pink haired woman, glanced over at the boy.

Naruto's eyes were hidden behind a veil of thick blonde hair. His face had 3 whisker marks that ran down his cheeks. His trailing behind him as he leapt from tree to tree

Naruto's body was on auto-pilot he was unaware how fast or where he was going all that mattered was getting back to Konoha his home village. There were many reasons why he wanted to get home they had been away for at least a month, they were battered and bruised but most of all he had a new girl friend.

It was over a week ago that Naruto had got in a horrific fight with an enemy sound nin. Naruto had no choice but to kill the nin he threatened to destroy Konoha and all its inhabitants. Naruto would not allow that. It was a long and horrific battle Naruto wouldn't of lived if Sakura hadn't come to his aid. Naruto was badly burnt by the time Sakura had arrived at the battle scene he had to use 4-tailes to beat him.

Sakura was weeping over Naruto's mangled form. As she cradled his form in her arms she prayed for something anything at all. Her chakra was completely depleted from fighting and using up what little she had left in healing Naruto. She had managed to stop the interior bleeding which was causing him to literally drown in his own blood. But she hadn't managed to stop all of the major gashes. His body still oozed blood from all over bud she managed to bandage him up for now. The only thing she knew is she had to get him to a hospital. She hauled his body up and strapped him to her back with some bandages she took one last look at the Uchiha before leaping away.

Approximately three hours later she stumbled into a fair sized village. She dashed up to the nearest villager and urgently told him to bring her to the hospital. The man seeing how bad the two were injured Naruto being unconscious and Sakura hardly keeping he balance with Naruto strapped on her back. The man beckoned her to follow him and he ran off at a mad dash towards the hospital. Sakura was surprised to see how fast this man is.

They arrived at the hospital only a few minutes later Sakura was out of breath from running with her wounds and also because she was carrying Naruto on her back. Sakura rushed through the front doors nearly breaking the door off its hinges in the process. The nurse looked up from a clip board to see what was happening and gasped she immediately called for 2 stretchers.

Sakura placed Naruto gently onto one of the stretchers all the while giving him a silent prayer. The nurse took Naruto away and Sakura started to follow when the nurse grabbed her arm and told her to lie down on the stretcher. She shook her head and tried to follow Naruto again. The nurse called out telling her to wait telling her that her injuries were to great if she didn't get help she could pass out but she didn't listen. She tried chasing after Naruto but the suddenly her body gave up and she crashed into the ground and fainted

Sakura's eyes cracked open to see that it was morning. She winced at the sunlight and her body, it ached. She felt like her whole body was bruised. Her hands glowed green as she traced her body. She felt the pain melt away everywhere she touched with the soothing green chakra. She was soon able to move freely again. She looked around the room for her clothes but to no avail she was stuck with the hideous patients gown.

After Sakura's nurse came in to check on her the nurse told her that her clothes were being washed and repaired. She sighed and went out to check on Naruto. She asked the nurse at the counter for his room number. She informed Sakura that it was 372 on the third floor. She replied with a "thanks," bounded up the stairs. As she was running up the stairs the back bottom strap on her gown loosened.

She reached for the door knob of Naruto's room and opened the door. She smiled slightly at the sight on the other side. There lay Naruto in all his glory drool spewing out from the side of his mouth, hair a mess, a leg hanging off the side of the bed, and snoring rather loudly. "Same old Naruto," whispered Sakura.

She sat down next to his bed in a plush seated chair. She lightly brushed away a few strands of long hair out of his eyes. Sighing she knew why his hair was so long he always hid behind his hair. His face was always difficult to read because of the fake smiles. But his eyes they never lied you could tell by the way his eyes shimmered when he was truly happy or when they were gloomy when he was depressed. But she loved his hair none the less she loved everything about him the way he always tried to look on the bright side of life and the way he fought for the ones he loved. She loved him but sadly she doesn't have words to describe the way she loves him so she hasn't told him yet.

As she was thinking about him he had woken up and apparently noticed her fondling his face because he turned bright red and stuttered out a few words "Sakura-chan wha..what are you doing."

Apparently snapping back to reality Sakura's hand shot back to her side in the process knocking over the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Glad for the distraction she turned away to pick up the lamp blushing madly. When she bent down to pick up the lamp the strap that had loosened when she ran up the stairs came undone revealing her lower half in all its… plumpness? When you go to the hospital they don't just remove some of your clothes they remove all of your clothes.

Naruto seeing Sakura's naked ass had a massive nosebleed and stuttered uncontrollably. Sakura not noticing a thing turned back up smiling and replaced the lamp on the nightstand. Naruto shaking uncontrollably and pointing towards her while smiling slightly. Sakura, confused, looked behind her and saw her flap was open she blushed madly and did the only thing she knew she could do in this situation screamed "PERVERT," and punched him through the wall. She immediately regretted the action and quickly ran over to him repeatedly saying sorry.

He was knocked unconscious. She swore at her actions. She gripped his gown and started to shake him in an effort to wake him up. She tried this for at least five minutes but without any move ment what so ever. "Fuck Naruto at least move something a little," she said worriedly.

A nearby doctor walking past the room Naruto and Sakura were in. Peered in the doors window. What he saw would make his day, an 18 year old half naked straddling another 18 year old screaming "Fuck Naruto at least move something a little" . He blushed and beckoned a nurse to come see what was going on. In about a half a minute half of the hospital was watching the two.

Sakura sensed that someone was watching them and turned around only to meet a hundred perverted eyes meet hers. Sakura "Eeked," then the workers screamed. The Sakura jumped back trying to cover herself up. As Sakura jumped back Naruto woke up and sat up slightly only to be greeted by the plumpness once more. Sakura continued moving back wards in an effort to hid from the perverted doctors and nurses. She continued to move backwards until he bottom pressed against Naruto's face. Naruto shell shocked opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Sakura's plumpness covering his mouth. Sakura gasped when something wet and hot coming in contact with her other lips. She moaned and lost her footing. Slipping she accidentally sat on Naruto's face which only proceeded for his mouth only to dig farther into her. Naruto trying to tell her to get off of him only caused her to moan louder with the added movement. Enjoying this to much she couldn't contain herself and came right then and there her juices splattering Naruto all over his face. Inner Sakura was having the time of her life and giving fan girl type squeals before passing out because of a massive nosebleed.

The doctors all made perverted giggles that could put Kakashi to shame and passed out for the lack of blood via nosebleed.

Sakura sprung off of Naruto the moment she regained movement of her legs. She jumped up and ran out of the room efficiently embarrassed. She kicked Naruto in the head hoping to cause some brain damage so he would forget this that's if he even had a brain.

Sakura ran into the other room on the verge of tears. She sat down in the chair hugging her feet close to her. When the reality of what just happened came to her she had a mixture of happiness and sadness the happiness being the man of her dreams just made her orgasm but the sadness pat she ruined it by kicking him in the head as hard as she could.

An hour later Naruto was back in his bed and Sakura in her clothes. When Naruto woke up he looked up and saw Sakura sitting by his bed reading a book. Sakura looked up from her book long enough to notice Naruto had finally woken up. "Hey Sakura-chan you wouldn't believe the dream I had just a little bit ago."

Then Naruto noticed the Naruto shaped hole in the wall and looked back over at Sakura and asked "It wasn't a dream was it."

"Damn it," whispered Sakura as she shook her head. Sakura looked down blushing still.

There was an awkward silence in the room for which seemed like hours then suddenly the door burst open and the doctor walked in who first spotted the two in the room. He smirked slightly looking at Sakura's lower half. Naruto noticed this and looked directly at the doctor who saw the look in his eyes saying "try it and die." The doctor averted his eyes towards his clip board telling Naruto his condition. Everything was fine so the doctor left the room which left only Naruto and Sakura alone once more.

"Naruto about before what happened a lit-" "Sakura-chan "imreallysorryididn't"

"Nar.." "meantoinvadeyourpersonalspace" "Nar.." "imsor" "NARUTO! Shut up will you you don't need to be sorry it wasn't your fault besides it felt really good anyway"

"O shit did I just say that out loud," thought Sakura

"Really it felt good haha you kind of a per…" Naruto stopped mid sentence seeing the flare in Sakura's eyes told Naruto its time to die.

Sakura's fist flew the short distance between her and Naruto all embarrassment gone from her replaced by anger.

They left the village the next day after resting a little more mostly because Sakura put Naruto back into the hospital after a barrage of chakra enhanced punches.

After a day of traveling the duo stopped to make camp and Naruto went off to take a bath in a near by stream and collect firewood.

While Naruto was gone Sakura thought about how good it felt to have Naruto's tongue dig deep into her womanhood. She wondered how it would feel to have Naruto's whole member in her. While thinking about this one of her hands started to drift southwards. One hand started to rub her breast through her shirt the other brushed against her womanhood. Her hand slide under her shorts and her other unclasped her red silky bra. She massaged her breast and slide a finger in her wet folds she started to moan rather loudly. Sakura slide another finger in and then a another for a total of three. Her left hand was alternating between each breast and each nipple. Squeezing her right breast and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

She started to moan out Naruto's name. "Naruto Naruto oh.. God… harder…mmhh…ah… faster.." she felt pressure start to build up inside her so she pinched her clit and rubbed her breast. She screamed "NARUTO," as she came and soaked the floor of the tent. Her breath was ragged and her nerves were on fire all she could do was gasp and moan through the aftershocks.

She heard Naruto coming back she quickly wiped up the liquid on the floor of the tent. She quickly got dressed and straightened her hair as best she could. She just hoped Naruto wouldn't find out that she did this on almost every mission especially because she thought of him when she did this.

Sakura headed out of the tent to find Naruto making a fire. She sat down on a log waiting for Naruto to finish. Succeeding in making the fire Naruto sat down next to Sakura. They started talking to each other for about an hour then it started to get dark out they decided to go to sleep.

"I'll sleep outside cause the tent is so small ok," offered Naruto. Naruto offered this because he felt a little uneasy being around her after the incident at the hospital.

"Its alright Naruto you can sleep inside, besides it looks like it might rain I don't want you getting sick." said Sakura smiling mischievously.

As they made their way to the tent Sakura asked "Um Naruto where's your sleeping bag."

"Um I kinda lost my pack during my fight," he said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

An idea suddenly sprung in Sakura's head. While Sakura opened the flap of the tent she said "Oh well I guess we'll have to share."

Naruto froze at the thought of him cuddling with Sakura in the same sleeping bag.

"Well are you coming or not," asked Sakura Naruto nodded his head still in disbelief. Sakura headed over to her sleeping bag and snuggled in. Naruto then got in as well. Naruto pressed himself against the side of the sleeping bag as not to bother Sakura by rubbing up against her. Sakura frowned when Naruto did this the reason she invited him was so they could cuddle together.

Since he decided not to cuddle against her there was no reason she couldn't cuddle against him. She slowly started to scoot her body closer to his in the process making them both break out in a blush. She managed to pass off moving closer to him as a stretch. She smirked when her bottom came in contact with his crotch, which caused him to shiver and moan slightly.

A while later, after Sakura pressed even further into Naruto, she pretended to be asleep. She started to grind slightly into Naruto's crotch. Naruto of course who was wide awake completely blown away by the position he was in Sakura pushing into him and grinding! As hard as Naruto tried he couldn't help but getting hard.

Sakura smiled finally reached her goal making Naruto hard. It felt so good having it pressed against her she could barely keep in a moan. Naruto shifted slightly which cause him to push into Sakura a bit harder. This caused Sakura to let out a deep moan. She regretted it almost immediately and quickly covered her mouth Naruto must know now that she was awake the whole time.

"Oh god Sakura-chan's rubbing against my crotch," gasped Naruto.

"_Damn he figured out ," _thought Sakura

"Oh please don't let her wake up and kill me," said Naruto

"_Yes he still thinks I'm asleep," _thought Sakura _"How can I use this to my advantage," _pondered Sakura.

"**I know whip out his dick and have crazy hot sex with him," shouted IS.**

"No way I haven't even kissed him yet," replied Sakura

"**Keyword yet and plus he's already rammed his tongue in you might as well repay the favor," said IS**

"Alright fine ill do something to repay him plus the thing keeps poking me whenever I move," said Sakura

Still pretending she was asleep she turned on her other side so that she was facing Naruto. She leaned into him more and slowly wrapped her arms around him and murmured "Mine." Naruto found this incredibly cute and highly arousing. Her leg started to rub the impressive bulge that was producing from his pants. Naruto's eyes went wide and a deep moan escaped his lips.

Sakura cuddled him even closer her breasts pushing against his chest and her leg disappeared between Naruto's. She kept moving her leg back and forth she could feel Naruto's member throbbing with each rub. She was moving with such skill that it felt like he was going to come.

"Shit I got to hold out I cant come all over Sakura-chan she will kill me," whispered Naruto as he clenched his eyes shut and grinded his teeth together.

"Sakura smiled knowing he was about to come. She lifted her head and whispered in his ear "Cum for me Naruto cum here and now," whispered Sakura seductively.

Hearing this Naruto's eyes shot open his mouth hung open in pleasure and in shock he only managed a few words "y..y..you t..tricked me," stuttered Naruto. His head hung back and his eyes fogged over in pleasure. Soon the pressure was to much and he came soaking the pants he was wearing.

Shuddering from the aftershocks Naruto spoke again "you faked sleeping you tricked me why did y-" Naruto was interrupted as a pair of wet moist lips met his dry chapped ones. They both melted in the kiss. Sakura's arms snaked their way round Naruto's neck not giving him a chance to escape. No matter how much Naruto whined she was taking him tonight by force if necessary.

Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss. "Why are you doing this," Naruto asked

"Because I love you and tonight im gonna show you how much I love you whether you want it or not. Either way, I think you will enjoy it," Sakura said seductively "Now lets get those pants off before a stain sets in."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as Sakura leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate. When he moaned into the kiss Sakura slipped her tongue into Naruto's mouth which only caused him to moan louder. Sakura's hand slide down Naruto's frame down to the button of his pants. Unhooking the button and pulling the zipper down, ever so slow, Sakura slipped Naruto's pants off. Next was his orange clad jacket which she found appealing for some odd reason.

Naruto broke the kiss and started to suckle on Sakura's jaw line. This cause Sakura to let out a deep throaty moan which was silenced by yet another kiss from the irregular blonde. Naruto did the same to her slowly, almost painfully slow, removed her shorts next was her shirt which he quickly tore off. He rolled the clothes in a ball and placed it under Sakura's head. This got Naruto an appreciative yet long kiss.

Naruto took a moment to take a look at Sakura. It was at this time he realized that she wasn't even wearing underwear. Naruto was speechless to say the least.

"Naruto stop staring your making me blush," said an embarrassed Sakura

"But I cant help it Sakura-chan you just look so beautiful," replied Naruto

"Loveable idiot," said Sakura as she pulled him in for yet another kiss

Naruto began to massage Sakura's breasts. Sakura moaned as he did this. He started to suck and nip his way down to her breasts. He licked down the valley of her breasts while rolling her nipples between his thumbs. She continued to moan through his ministrations. His mouth trailed lower not leaving one patch of skin un touched.

When he had finally had reached his destination he licked up her wet folds while continuing to massage her breasts. She could hardly contain herself he was driving her insane. Every little touch or nip was extremely sensitive and made her moan in pleasure and passion.

When his tongue entered her she gasped and bit down on a finer while her other hand found its way to tangle in his hair. His tongue ravished her while his fingers kneaded her breasts. He then entered a finger in her hot wet core. She bit down hard on her finger and clenched his hair almost as if it ere her lifeline. He entered another finger and then another for a total of three fingers and one skillful tongue.

Sakura couldn't hold out much longer and she knew it. "Oh.. God.. Naruto don't stop im close im gonna come," moaned Sakura. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's head in an effort to bring him in deeper. Her fingers got lost in his unruly blonde hair. "So good.. Deeper Naruto deeper."

Naruto complied by shoving his tongue in as far as he could. Sakura gasped and her legs tightened around his head to the point where if he wanted to escape he couldn't.

Finally Sakura found the pressure to much and could only moan out two words "go..gonna..c..cum." As she said this her juices splattered all over his face. Sakura shuddered through th aftershocks of her orgasm as she continued to slowly leak fluids.

Naruto managed to clean her up the best her could by licking her sensitive core which earned him many more pleasing moans from Sakura.

Finally Sakura couldn't handle anymore and she flipped them over. Sakura straddled Naruto and gave him a seductive yet dangerous look. Sakura could feel his throbbing member through his froggy boxers. "Im gonna make you beg for it," said Sakura giving Naruto a mischievous smile.

Naruto was frightened yet excited at the same time. Naruto moaned when Sakura reached behind her and took a hold of his member and started to stroke him through his boxers. Sakura deciding to take a step further removed his boxers. She started to stroke him slowly but firmly. Naruto couldn't help but moan. She lowered her head until it was about an inch away from the tip. Sakura lightly blew on the tip of his member.

"Stop teasing me Sakura-chan," pleaded Naruto

"Not good enough Naruto," teased Sakura

"Please ill do anything," begged Naruto

"Anything eh ill have to hold you to that later but for now," said Sakura as her mouth descended onto his hardened tip. Naruto groaned at this. Sakura slowly brought her head down further onto his member while her hand was still diligently stroking him. She held the hair out of her eyes with the other hand as she slowly bobbed her head. She took in more and more of him with every bob. When she couldn't take any more of him in she compensated by stroking and squeezing him. It was only a matter of time before Naruto couldn't hold out and that time was soon.

"Sakura-chan im gonna cum," groaned Naruto. This only increased Sakuras pace she wanted to taste him. It was only a few seconds later that Naruto exploded in Sakura's mouth. She managed to swallow almost all of it except for a little that dibbled down her chin. The taste was different for her it was bitter yet sweet.

Sakura then grabbed Naruto's still hard member and guided it to her entrance. Naruto Was oblivious to this he was to lost in the pleasure. He only realized what she was doing when his tip was pressed against her sex. His hands rested on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She moaned slightly as the tip entered her.

Sakura continued sliding on his shaft until he reached her barrier. Naruto held her still and looked her in the eyes asking a silent question. She looked at him back and smiled slightly. Naruto loosened his grip on her. Sakura raised herself up until on his tip was inside her. She then impaled herself on his shaft.

Sakura screamed in pleasure and pain. She clenched her arms around Naruto's shoulders holding him for dear life. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave Sakura butterfly kisses all along her neck and face.

The pain started to melt away slowly so Sakura started to move her hips. She slowly raised herself and let herself fall back down. While she did this Naruto started to massage her breasts. She moaned and arched into him. Naruto leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Sakura grabbed his head and forced him deeper into the kiss. As she did this she increased the speed dramatically slamming her hips into his causing small bruises to form on their thighs.

Naruto started to throw his hips up awkwardly at first but he managed to sync his tempo to hers. Soon they were both moaning uncontrollably.

"Sakura-chan im cumming," gasped Naruto

"Cum inside me Naruto inside me," moaned Sakura

"But you will get pregnant," groaned Naruto

"Naruto you said you'd do anything for me this is what I want now cum damn it," screamed Sakura

"O…Ok," said Naruto as he increased his tempo even more

Sakura made a deep throaty moan and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She threw her head back as her walls clenched tight and leaked all over Naruto. This sent Naruto over the edge as well and he exploded inside of Sakura filling her up.

Sakura moaned at the feeling inside her it felt… right. She sat up and slowly pulled Naruto's length out of her. She groaned when he was completely out. She knelt down and cuddled into his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can do this again right," questioned Naruto

Sakura looked back at him and said "Of course we can silly whenever and however I want to you, you have no say."

Naruto just sighed and pulled Sakura closer to him drifting off to sleep. Sakura smiled contently snuggling closer to Naruto.

**OK I know it wasn't that good but I felt like making a story hope you like it I put an effort into it and if you know me I don't put much effort into anything. By the way I know my grammar sucks I don't pay attention in English so ya. There will be another chapter or two im not sure when whenever I get some more ideas so if you got any send me a message or something I will respond. **


	2. The Secret of the Kage Bushins

Ch. 2 The Secret of the Kage Bushins

**AN Sorry about the extremely late update my computer went into moron mode and killed all my stuff on it so ya… I had to rewrite this thing and I hated what I wrote the first time so I frantically dug through my drawers and found my pen drive I had like maybe a third of this chapter written so if it seems like a lot better in the second part you will know why so I hope you like it I know some people wanted me to upload a new chapter so I spent like 3 or 4 hrs and now I get no sleep tonight so you better appreciate this damnit…. Oh and I need ideas so give me ideas on more stories…. No yaoi…. Yuri maybe… *giggles perversely* well on with the story and I don't own Naruto**

The two newly formed lovers made their way through the gates of Konoha. Sakura's head rested lightly on Naruto's toughened shoulder as her hand snaked its way into his own. Naruto flinched slightly at this. '_Would people hate her too now," thought Naruto._ Sakura seeming to sense his distress gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled softly as she felt him squeeze back.

They snaked their way through the villages streets towards the Hokage's tower to deliver their report.

Finally arriving at the staircase to the tower, while receiving minimal stares from the villagers. The duo started to make their way up the stairs enjoying each others company. Then suddenly a chair burst from the upper level accompanied by shards of glass and a man in his mid 50's with a red fist shaped bruise on his face. Screams of "pervert," followed soon after.

"Maybe we should come back another time," offered Naruto. Sakura just nodded her head.

"You two I see you finally made it back and safely that's good now come here," screamed Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura both sighed and walked up the stairs.

Naruto twisted the knob to open the door to the Hokage's office. Sakura and Naruto entered still hand in hand. Tsunade noticing them enter set the down the papers she was looking at and ordered a report from them.

"Uchiha Madara has been successfully eliminated," announced Sakura.

"Very well you two may lea…," Tsunade stopped mid sentence as she noticed the two were holding hands. "So I see you two are officially dating," smirked Tsunade. The response was instantaneous both Sakura and Naruto blushed deeply. "Oh come on its not that embarrassing at most the two of you only kissed," laughed Tsunade. The two only blushed deeper and their gaze led to the floor. "You… you didn't, you took it farther then that. Wow is Naruto now not a part of the never touch a booby tribe." teased Tsunade.

"Y… yes only…," whispered Sakura blushing all the harder.

"You took it further than that didn't you," asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded her head. "How far is further Sakura," questioned Tsunade. Sakura only blushed and gazed down at the floor. "Ah I see that far I assume you used protection." asked Tsunade. Sakura just shook her head. "Well that's interesting, so you deflowered and mostly likely got pregnant my beloved pupil. You little prick I'll kill you," screamed Tsunade as she threw her desk at Naruto. The desk impacted with Naruto's head so hard it splintered into two pieces. Tsunade grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt and drop kicked him out of the already broken window sending him flying. Tsunade then turned to a petrified Sakura and sweetly asked "So, how was it."

Naruto flew through the air at high speeds until he smashed into a tall white haired man that was trying to dislodge himself from a small crater he was currently stuck in. Naruto smashed head first into Jiraiya's back knocking him loose from his dirt prison. Naruto and Jiraiya both tumbled until Naruto slammed right into a tree. Jiraiya then slammed into Naruto's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"So how was it," asked a smirking Tsunade. Sakura only blushed and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a smirk. "Ah so the little brat knew some skills after all. Jiraiya must have taught him something I'll have to remember to kill him later," said Tsunade.

"Well on a side note I order you and Naruto to take a 1 month vacation incase you are pregnant we wouldn't want to harm the baby with any hard missions," said Tsunade giving Sakura a kind yet mischievous smile.

"Really that's so great thank you so mush Tsunade-sama," squealed Sakura giving her sensei a warm hug.

"_And also to celebrate your new relationship with Naruto may you have many happy days and nights together particularly nights," _perverselythought Tsunade as she hugged her student back.

"So you have finally nailed Sakura huh well good for you kid," said Jiraiya.

"Don't say it like that it sounds wrong that way," said Naruto. "By the way why was the old hag so mad," asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto there comes a time in every woman's life where a dark and sinister side comes out of them this side is called menopause," replied Jiraiya.

"Alright Sakura I didn't think this time would come so soon but its time you learned _adult_ jutsu," snickered Tsunade.

"Whoa you don't mean…," gasped Sakura.

"Yes sex and everything sexual related," said Tsunade. "Also if you think your running from this I will throw the rest of my desk at you and then restrain you," said Tsunade with a sweet smile that sent Sakura shivers down her spine. "Now let us begin," said Tsunade as she pulled out a small orange book with the same symbol as Kakashi's book.

"Here kid take this," said Jiraiya holding out Icha Icha Paradise "This particular book was the best seller and it has a scene that would benefit your… abilities," smirked Jiraiya.

Naruto regretfully opened the book to the chapter marked as…

"Here Sakura open it up to chapter four I think that would be the best for you and Naruto," said Tsunade. Sakura sighed and opened the book to chapter four and read the title she gasped slight at what it read.

"_The Secret of the Kage Bushins." _

"Somehow I don't think Sakura-chan would let me do this to her," said Naruto pointing to a picture with a woman held in the air while 2 people pounded into both her holes.

"Well anyway we should be getting back," said Jiraiya ignoring Naruto's complaints.

"_Wow I wonder if Naruto would really do this to me,"_ thought Sakura as she read hastily through the pages of the little book absorbing everything to memory. Sakura could feel herself getting wet as she read the possibilities

"Sakura I have to attend a meeting for a few hours so you are dismissed come back here if you find out if you are pregnant or not," said Tsunade as she left the room leaving Sakura alone in the room.

Sakura quickly read through the next chapter and then the next. Her shorts were soaked in her juices as she flipped from page to page. She heard the door knob jiggle and she quickly threw the book to the other side of the room landing in the pile kindling that was a desk.

Naruto entered the room immediately after. Sakura stood up and leapt into her lover's arms and embraced him in a deep kiss. During the kiss she casually turned them around so that her back was to the door. Sakura's hand slipped behind her back and she locked the door being careful as not to make a sound.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other sweetly. "We should be getting back we can finish this later," said Naruto. Sakura frowned at this.

"Naruto do you remember what I said last night ," questioned Sakura.

"Ummmm..," said Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head

"I choose when, where, and how," said Sakura as she pushed him lightly into the chair she was sitting in earlier. She pounced on him as soon as he hit the chair. Sakura gripped the front of his shirt and smirked devilishly at Naruto before eagerly taking his mouth in with her own.

Naruto was blown away to say the least. He never would've thought Sakura could've got this horny. Sakura's tongue brushed lightly against Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned at this and Sakura took her chance and slipped her tongue into his mouth which only caused Naruto to moan louder. Naruto's eyes flickered open as Sakura lightly sucked on Naruto's tongue. It was then he spotted the bright orange book opened to a chapter with two exactly alike men holding a woman in the air.

Sakura grinded against Naruto's lower region. She could soon feel something poking her inner thigh as she continued her ministrations. She broke the kiss and unzipped Naruto's jacket discarding it to the other side of the room. His shirt was soon to follow. Sakura's hands roamed over Naruto's toned body memorizing every detail. Sakura's hands started to drift lower. She unclasped his belt buckle smirking slightly as she heard him whimper in delight. She slowly unzipped his pants and undid the button. She slipped his pants and boxers off all in one smooth motion. As his member sprang free of its cloth prison it lightly smacked her in the cheek. She gripped it in one hand as she slowly pumped her hand up and down its length. Sakura positioned her mouth inches from his member and blew lightly on the tip. Her tongue slithered out of her mouth as her head moved closer. As she was about to make contact Naruto stopped her.

You… you're… still clothed," Naruto managed to choke out. Sakura smiled slightly as she stood up and unzipped her red shirt letting it slip off her shoulders. Her shorts were next to go. Leaving her in only her red frilly underwear which was soon discarded.

Naruto could only stare in utter amazement at the beauty before him. Sakura blushed slightly under Naruto's stare.

"You've already saw me naked before how could this still amaze you Naruto," asked Sakura

"I didn't get a good look at you before it was to dark but now… I can see all of you," said Naruto

"Stupid loveable baka," said Sakura. She kneeled back down and whispered "now to get back to business."

Sakura stared hungrily at the log between Naruto's legs. She wanted to taste him again. Sakura brought her head down so her mouth hovered mere centimeters from Naruto's throbbing member. She stuck her tongue out slightly and ran it along the tip.

Naruto gasped and his eyes shut tight as his finger gripped the chair until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't handle this teasing it just felt to good.

Sakura tiring of just licking decided to go a bit further. She ever so slowly sank her mouth onto Naruto's member. She brought her head down as far as she could and hummed lightly and then slid her head back up and sucked on the tip. Sakura repeated the process until she grew tired of this to. She wrapped her hand around Naruto's saliva soaked member and stroked lightly earning many pleasurable moans. Her head went down to suck on the rod of flesh. She twirled her tongue around the tip while her hand gradually built up pace. Her hand was soon vigorously pumping his member only stopping so she could wet it back down by licking it. She could feel Naruto start to pulse uncontrollably and she knew he was close. Her hand stopped stroking and she took her mouth off of him.

"Wh.. why did you stop I was so close..," asked Naruto

"Make a shadow clone," was Sakura's only reply

"Wa.. What," asked Naruto

"You heard me," said Sakura and to make her point clear she lightly dug her nails into Naruto's most precious object.

Naruto only yelped and made the clone appear behind Sakura. The clone was already naked and hard.

Sakura looked back at the clone and said "good I guess I don't have to remove anything." Naruto wasn't sure if she meant clothes or body parts. "Well are you just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna do something," Sakura asked the clone. The clone just blinked and stared. _"Geez just as dumb as the original,"_ thought Sakura. "Just start licking," mumbled Sakura as she turned back and practically swallowed Naruto. The clone just knelt down and started to lick.

Sakura moaned as she felt the clone's tongue brush her slightly. She cried out as she felt the clones tongue enter fully. She barely kept her mind in check enough to continue with the task at hand which was to suck Naruto dry. She continued to bob her head as the clone dug his tongue inside her as far as he could. Sakura could feel Naruto was close only a few more seconds. She felt Naruto throb suddenly and pulled her head back so she only had the tip in her mouth. The clone entered a finger into Sakura as Naruto came. Sakura struggled to keep her mouth shut from the moan to savor the sweet nectar that was pouring into her mouth. She swallowed all of Naruto's cum mere moments before the clone entered a second finger. She couldn't suppress a moan even if she tried. The clone entered a third and then a fourth finger and pumped them rapidly in and out of Sakura. She could only moan in delight at this.

Sakura's head lolled to the side while her hand tightened around Naruto's quickly dying member causing Naruto to grimace slightly. The clone continued to torture Sakura with his ministrations. Her eyes rolled back and her jaw slumped open as she tried to draw in breath but none came as she could feel her release coming closer and closer. Finally it was to much for her to take and came on the clones fingers soaking his hands in her juices. She harshly drew breath during the after shocks of the orgasm.

Sakura, recovering from the effects of the orgasm, slithered up Naruto's built form and straddled his lap pulling him into a kiss. Naruto moaned as sakura ground her hips into his trying to get him up and going again. Sakura slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced within each others mouth as Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and his arms hugged her hips pushing them into his lightly.

Naruto dispelled his clone thinking he would not need it any longer. When he did two things happened the first being Naruto's length suddenly sprung to life. Second being Sakura gripping Naruto's nipple so hard turning it purple.

"I didn't say dispel it dimwit," said Sakura harshly.

"But it was just standing there watching it was creepy…" squeaked Naruto.

"Then make another one and make it do something creative," said Sakura whispering the last part into his ear and the licking the length of it.

"Ok…," said Naruto smiling devilishly. Forming the proper seal Naruto poofed once more into creation a brand new naked hard Naruto. Naruto then hooked his arms under Sakura's shoulders pulling her into his chest and sliding his legs forward so Sakura's ass was pushed higher into the air and hanging over the lip of the chair.

"Wahh.. What are you doing Naru…," screamed Sakura but was silenced as she felt the clone grip her hips and his member pressing against her tight ass hole. Sakura gave Naruto a petrified look of embarrassment as he held up the little orange book. That look was soon transformed into a look of anguish and pleasure as the clone sunk his head into her hole. She didn't know weather to scream in pain or beg for more as the clone sunk his length into her depths. She trembled as the clone finished impaling her and rested snuggly within her. "I..I.. want more," gasped Sakura into Naruto's ear.

"I'm gonna make you beg for it," grinned Naruto as the clone slowly slide out of her and then plunged quickly back in.

"For the love of all the is good and holy move faster," screamed Sakura.

"What ever you say Sakura-chan," chuckled Naruto as the clone speed increased dramatically causing Sakura to gasp and her nails to sink into Naruto's shoulders. The clone only after a few seconds of increased speed hooked his arms under Sakura's legs spreading them wide. Sakura covered her face in embarrassment at her current position. "Haha… you look so cute Sakura-chan you're even blushing.

"Shut up you dummy you're not having you're insides torn inside out at the moment," whined Sakura.

"I don't think you're in any position to give any commands Sakura-chan you look pretty helpless," mocked Naruto as he slowly rubbed his fingers into her 'other' lips.

"Shut up," screamed Sakura as she tried to squirm out of the clones grasp only to dig his rod in further.

"Fine, I'll just use my mouth for something a little more pleasing," smirked Naruto. Sakura's eyes went wide as she felt something wet brush something else that was _very_ wet.

"Oh… Naruto… keep doing that it feels so fucking good," moaned Sakura.

"A little vulgar today are we Sakura-chan," teased Naruto.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up," screamed Sakura as she shoved his head back in it's more rightful place. Breaking free of the clones hold on her legs she wrapped them around Naruto's head bringing him in closer. Forgetting that she was being held up by the clone and in a better state of mind she would've remembered the law of gravity. But fortunately for her and unfortunately for Naruto's head they came crashing down in a heap. Bringing the clone down also the trio slammed into the ground Naruto's taking the brunt of the impact while both the clone and Naruto's head dug deeper into her. Moaning in ecstasy she ground her hips into Naruto's mouth and her butt into the clone. She could feel a tightening in the pit of her stomach growing larger threatening to snap. But then the clone started to move. She could feel the clone slowly bringing himself out and quickly slamming in. Soon the slow evolved in the fast and Sakura was meeting the clones thrusts with her own. She could feel her release coming closer and closer _SNAP _Naruto bit her clitoris. The intensity of this orgasm was much greater than the one she experienced the night before. It seemed as if her world was complete and all the sadness in the world suddenly disappeared all that was left was content. Rising off of Naruto and removing the clones aching member from inside her she collapsed against Naruto's chest trailing light kisses up to his lips. Sakura slowly worked her lips against his in tender kiss full of the love they felt for each other. Breaking the kiss Sakura sauntered over to the clone pushing it down in the chair she straddled him and slowly slide herself down onto his throbbing member. Adjusting herself slightly she turned around and winked "what are you waiting for big boy come get me," said Sakura saucily. Naruto could only obey.

Naruto positioned himself at her tight rectum while his clone was slowly thrusting inside of Sakura. Naruto slowly started to push inside of Sakura marveling at how wonderfully tight it was. He started to push into Sakura with more force soon he was slamming into her at full force. While he was pushing in the clone was pulling out. Suddenly the clone seized his movements and retreated from inside Sakura to splash his cum into Sakura's waiting mouth. With the clone gone it left Sakura and Naruto to go one on one. Naruto continued to pummel Sakura with wild hard thrusts. Sakura was panting heavily while desperately trying to find something to hold onto while Naruto screwed her brains out. She could feel the next wave coming soon it was almost to much to bear as Naruto continued at a relentless pace and she wasn't even doing any work. He could barely keep herself up on the chair and spoke nothing but broken phrases. And then that's when it happened one loving but hard thrust and one sentence was all it took "Cum for me Sakura-chan," whispered Naruto.

Later that night they lay in each others arms only dreaming of the future and what lay ahead for them and their children.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you to baka."

The End….


End file.
